I Should hate you, but I love you!
by kitkat233
Summary: When Lily Anderson's family and best friend was assissanted by the Mob, she is taken in by the SPC secrect police society and trained to stop this Mob in exhange for protection. But she starts is captured and starts to slowly fall in love with Mob's son
1. Prologue

Prologue:

My name is Lily Anderson. I guess you can say I have a pretty messed up life for a teenage girl. You see, I'm not like most 17 year olds. I don't go clubbing, or on dates, go to movies with friends, go to the mall- well, not anymore. When I was 16 I did all those things, and most of the time with my best friend, Chelsea. I had great parents along with my twin brother Matt and my two younger sisters, Emily and Jen. We did all the fun, crazy family stuff like hiking, going out to ou cottage and playing a lame game of scrabble. But all that changed on October 18th, 2010.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 **

**C**helsea and I were in the backseat of her mom's car while here mother was driving me back home home from the movies. We blasted the music and started singing along as soon as we heard Kesha's song, 'Your love is my drug'. Once the song was finished, Ms. Holland pulled into the driveway of my luxurious Malibue House.

"Thanks, ! See ya later Chelsea!" I said.

"Any time, love." Chelsea replied with a wink and a chuckle. I smiled at her, closed the door and watched as they drove away. I sighed and turned to walk up the porch steps.

I was just about to unlock the door but I noticed the door was open a crack. Walking in a few steps, I slipped on something wet and red. I looked down to see blood on our beautiful porcelain tiles.

"Mom? Dad?" I shouted. No answer. At this rate, I knew something was wrong. Something bad had happened and I had no idea what was going on. I rushed up the staircase to see a trail of blood leading up the stairs. I stood there staring at the blood without blinking as hysteria started to well up insdie of me, but I pushed it out of the way and ran upstairs skipping several steps, trying to avoid the blood. I stopped at the top and saw the trail leading into the master bedroom- my parents' room. Taking a deep breath, I walked over to the door and opened it.

I gasped at the sight of blood that seemed to cover the room. No one was in there, but I noticed the blood getting heavier as I got closer to the closet. I heasitantly opened the door and saw my parents and siblings all lying down, soaked in blood. I choked back a sob and bent over to each one of their bodies to check for a pulse. Nothing.

Right then I knew my family was dead and there wasn't anything I can do about it. I cried like a baby as I watched their eyes staring but, vacant. I rushed over to the night stand to get the phone and dialed the emergency number. I could barely get them to understand me because of how much I was crying so instead, they came over.

Police cars, ambulances and even a fire truck came. Paramedics and police men followed the trail of blood and saw me kneeling and crying over my dead family. One officer called Officer Halen, put his hand softly over my shoulder and said,

"It's going to be okay, kid. They're in a better place. Just hang in there." I cried even more thinking about that "better place."

The place that is run by the man who is supposed to make you feel safe and happy and who won't let anything happen to you or anyone. The man who betrayed me by letting me feel alone and scared in this world with no family left.

I looked up to see the paramedics working over my family's bodies.

"I'm so sorry but, each one of your siblings are dead as are your parents. There's nothing we can do. They've been dead for at least 3 hours. We've tried everything." Said one paramedic. He looked at me with sad eyes and I looked away. I needed to get out of here. Anywhere but here. I needed someone by my side.

I rushed out the front door to see all neighbours surrounding my house, gasping, shouting, whispering and looking at me with sorrow- some even accusingly. Police men tried to get them away from the house. I saw them bring the first body outside on a stretcher. I didn't know who it was because they were in the zipped bag. I closed my eyes thinking maybe this was all a nightmare and when I opened them, I would see myself getting into a stupid fight with my brother. I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. Nope. Reality.


End file.
